


Can't you stay a little longer?

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: With his wife dead and his daughter kidnapped, Corvo can't stop running. But maybe he deserved a bit of peace and quiet for a while.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & The Outsider, Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Kudos: 36





	Can't you stay a little longer?

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my tumblr @fandom-necromancer!

The void around him was neither cold nor warm, it smelled like a distant memory, something he couldn’t wrap his mind around. The floating and the islands that looked like taken right out of the living world he had accommodated to. But these paradox sensations were unperceivable and… fascinating. Although not nearly as interesting as the entity floating just next to him, speaking of the future and commenting on his actions, spoken words gone in the wind before he even had the chance to really memorise them. It was mesmerising.  
‘Good luck, Corvo.’ The Outsider was about to vanish and bring him back to the uncomfortable and mouldy bed of the Hound Pits Pub. It was more of a thought than an action, but Corvo made an unconscious step forward. _Can’t you stay a little longer?_

Another weird attribute of the void. The torture of Coldridge prison had left him mute in a screaming world, bound to be directed like a puppet or be looked down upon. Here in the void his thoughts were perceivable. Or the Outsider could simply hear all thoughts. But then again, other thoughts stayed hidden. Maybe it really was more of a voice.  
The Entity rematerialized itself fully again, looking at Corvo with a near expressionless face. Corvo had learned fast that the only notion of emotion lay in the other’s eyes, pitch black like the deepest waters or the clearest night-sky. Right now, there was curiosity blinking in the corner.  
_I know you don’t have favourites and probably won’t enjoy spending time with a mere human._ Corvo hated how insecure his thoughts sounded. But they had slipped already, now wasn’t the time to back out. And the Outsider had come back, hadn’t he? _When I’m back there I’ll be alone again. There are the ones that see me as the Royal Protector and keep their distance, there are the loyalist that take me as a tool, a piece to move around in their little play._ Corvo clenched his fists. There were no muscles in the void, just mental projections, but he knew they would hurt from yesterday’s run across rooftops from the guard. And they would hurt tomorrow after the run from the Overseers. And the day after from the run from someone else. Always running. Never staying somewhere on the endless cause to find Emily and to avenge Jessamin. No mourning, no free time just to think. Only fight and run and hide.

It was tiring.

 _I… I would like to stay just for a moment, have some company._ He sat down on the floating bricks of a low wall. _I would understand it if you rather were to be alone._ There was silence and Corvo thought to smell the distant streets of Karnaca for a moment. The dusty streets, the intense spices, the sea. But as soon as the breeze came it was gone again. The bricks didn’t shift, but there was a change in… atmosphere. It was difficult to describe, but Corvo looked up to see the Outsider sitting next to him. ‘What made you think I would rather be alone?’ Corvo met the other’s eyes and there was warmth in it. ‘I had been alone for over four-thousand years. There are the ones who see me as the Outsider, a malicious god they fear and keep their distance to. There are the marked who use my powers for their own goals and disappoint with their predictability for evil. I would too like to just stay for a moment, have some company. There just never had been someone who asked for it, my dear Corvo.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
